24 Words Why Cougar Loves His Jensen
by OpheliacAngel
Summary: Cougar loves Jensen and Jensen loves Cougar. What could be cuter than that? Here are 24 words to explain their relationship. Hope everyone likes the words I was randomly given. Please R&R&Enjoy!


**24 Words Why Cougar Loves His Jensen**

**Lifestyle: **Sometimes the lifestyle he had with Jensen was tough. They were constantly working and surrounded the majority of the time by their other team members. The only alone time Cougar had with Jensen was at night. The only time they could both talk about anything and everything was when they were in bed together. But despite the frustrating difficulties the two made it work, cause that's what lovers did.

**Village: **The sniper silently thanked Clay for the fact that most of their targets lived in villages. It made it easier to keep track of Jensen, giving him an excuse to know where he was 24/7. Cause he really worried about the techie, and it was hard enough when he was out of his sight. Cougar wished he could burn every city to the ground for this reason.

**Blacklist: **They had been on the government's blacklist for a long time, which made it extremely difficult for Cougar to take Jensen on dates to fancy restaurants. He knew most of the time his blond haired beauty wanted to eat at taco stands, but Cougar loved to spoil him, loved to see him dressed up in fancy clothes. He wanted him to feel like he was a prince. His prince.

**Moat: **He cursed the U.K. for a case they had worked on a few months back, at a castle taking out this duke or something or other. Jensen had nearly drowned in the moat and Cougar barely made it to him in time. The sniper had gotten extremely violent towards Clay, telling him that if they worked a case in Europe again, he would personally strangle the colonel.

**Dumpling: **The first time he had taken Jensen out to eat somewhere nice, Jensen had ordered chicken and dumplings and Cougar some steak. How it had ended up? Their waitress backing up from the table after seeing the handsome blond man feed the Mexican from his own bowl.

**Mirage: **When Jensen had first joined their team, Cougar blamed his sexy and angelic looks on being a mirage. Cause there was no way that a man could ever look that hot, but at the same time look so fragile and utterly gorgeous. As time passed on and Jensen only grew more appealing to him, he knew this was no mirage. This was real. And it couldn't get any more real.

**Fulcrum: **The sniper gently picked his lover's barely conscious body off the ground, allowing his body to support Jensen as he leaned back into the sniper. He walked out of the cave, ignoring his other team members who stared after them in sympathy. There was nothing else Cougar could care to think about. His techie was bloody and broken but his eyes remained barely open to listen to Cougar's frantic words, "Respira por mí, mi amor. Respira por mí."

**Nape: **Cougar gently licked the nape of his neck, and Jensen moaned in pleasure. He was curled up in Cougar's arms on the bed, half-naked and about to half his jeans yanked off. But his love was nice and slow, still not done with his neck and slowly moving down to his chest. Jensen closed his eyes and let himself relax in the arms of his Mexican love sniper.

**Collector: **The techie liked to collect T-shirts from every little town, village, or city they went to. They were always in bright vivid colors and made fun of by Pooch especially. But Cougar loved those shirts because Jensen was distinctive and unique and such a colorful person to begin with. Part of what made Cougar's morning great was waking up to see what color Jensen had picked for the day, which often reflected his mood. Oh, and did he mention that he loved tearing those cheap shirts off his techie's sexy little body?

**Microbe: **The microbe took hold of Jensen's frail form, weakening him and causing him to shiver uncontrollably. Cougar held onto him so desperately as Pooch ejected the antidote into his arm. He wanted to scream at him to hurry up, it may already be too late for his love. But he closed his eyes and hung on tighter as the fight finally left Jensen and he slipped into blissful unconsciousness.

**Annoying: "**How is he not annoying to you?" Roque asked one day. But Cougar merely shrugged, looking at Jensen across the room, who was loading his gun and paying no attention to the two. He grinned and thought about what he wanted to do to him that night. He responded with the first thing that popped into his head, "Su voz me tranquiliza. Y lo quiero exactamente quién es. Usted no puede ver su belleza, sólo yo puedo." Roque merely said, "Whatever", and he walked away to talk to Clay.

**Digging: **Clay had assigned the both of them to dig a grave together, and despite how much Cougar hated shovels, at least he could talk to Jensen without the rest of their team hearing them. Cougar took a short break and watched how Jensen's muscles rippled in the moonlight as he dug. "I want you inside of me." The techie looked up in shock, climbed out of the hole, and forced his lips on the Mexican's. He refused to let go even when their team came back a few minutes later.

**Lane: **They sped down the lane together, enjoying their early morning jog. Cougar struggled to keep up with Jensen, who was a very fast runner. "Want me to slow down for ya, Cougs?" The sniper growled and pushed his body to the limits, jumping on top of Jensen and knocking him to the ground. The techie only grinned devilishly as he was punished with rough kisses and sexy hair pulling.

**Penance: **Cougar climbed on top of Jensen, who he had tied to the bed only moments before. "Are you willing to accept the penance for your sins?" Jensen groaned, "You know I am." When it was all over an hour later, his wrists were badly bruised, but Cougar kissed them until he fell asleep, and that made it all worthwhile to him.

**Cube: **Jensen was Cougar's own personal sugar cube, free to lick to his liking, till his tongue was dry and coated with the sticky sweetness that Jensen always tasted of. Together they made the perfect combo, Jensen said Cougar tasted like chocolate and he claimed Jensen tasted like powdered sugar. Sweet, sticky, and oh so addictive. And it made the sniper moan in pleasure, "Venid a mí mi cubo dulce poco de azúcar."

**Afterthought: **Before they had acted upon their love, during the days when Jensen had been found after he had been missing for days. When Cougar had gotten him back and they made their relationship official, he had thought a lot about how much Jensen meant to him. And every single time Jensen did something that worried him, he would have the same afterthought after the whole ordeal was over. Will I be able to protect Jensen like I should be able to? Or will he be dead and gone because I'm not strong enough to save him?

**Humiliation: **His lover had felt humiliated time and time again by outsiders whenever he and Cougar were together. They looked down on the two, their faces expressing their sickening hate for gays. It was in these times that Cougar only held his hand tighter, and let him know that very night how real, normal, and especially how right their love was. Other men could only feel jealously for the true love they shared. And Jensen always felt safer and happier in Cougar's arms.

**Idiosyncrasy: **The blond haired techie was certainly peculiar at times. What with his love for talking in general, but especially about the most random things. And not to mention the fact that he never ran out of things to talk about. But something that Cougar found to be really strange, was that his lover liked to work on his computer in his underwear. What brought that on? But even this strange idiosyncrasy had its advantages. When the sniper was bored at least he could focus on Jensen's irresistibly sexy back.

**Clone: **There was no doubt that when Jensen sleepwalked, he was a clone to the normal and awake Jensen. He looked exactly the same, but this figure stumbling around in the dark wasn't really his Jensen. He didn't love Cougar and he didn't respond to anything he said. But even though this wasn't Jensen emotionally, he still had the insanely hot physical body of his true Jensen.

**Pageantry: **When Cougar walked into his and Jensen's bedroom, there was a spectacular sight awaiting him. His lover was naked and sprawled on the bed, waiting for him with a bottle of vodka and a box of chocolates. A huge banner was hung up reading** Happy Birthday Cougar!** And a multitude of presents were spread about the room for him. The sniper closed the door quietly and took hold of the only thing he really wanted: Jake Jensen.

**Pony: **Cougar took him horseback riding one day, and found it funny that Jensen was terrible at it. He wouldn't stop falling off the horse, and every time he got on it the horse took off so fast that he was thrown to the ground and growling at Cougar, who was great with horses and laughing at his utter failure off in the distance. The next day Cougar got him a pony instead and Jensen actually kind of liked it.

**Damper: **The last mission had put a damper on Jensen's usually cheery mood. But luckily, that night he was awarded with plenty of kisses from his sniper, and plenty of words of comfort to let him know that nothing was his fault. Cougar would always be there for him. Cougar would always be there to bring up his mood.

**Island: **After one job that they should have been a little more careful on, the five of them retreated to Hawaii. He and Jensen sipped margaritas and pina coladas for days. And at night they would curl up on the flowered bed in their tiny motel room and talk about their last case and how long they would be staying in Hawaii. Cougar hoped it would be forever cause at night the techie tasted like coconut cream pie.

**Zany: **Jensen was the zaniest person Cougar had ever met, and would ever meet. But when he thought about the reasons why he loved Jensen, this was primarily it. He was such a fun person to be around, always cheering Cougar up and saying things that were interesting and awkwardly random but cute nonetheless. Jensen was his and the only thing that kept Cougar going, that kept Cougar living were those words constantly in his head. I love Jensen and that will never ever ever change.

**FIN**

**Translations**

**Respira por****mí****, ****mi****amor****. ****Respira por****mí****. ****= Breathe for me, my love. Breathe for me. **

**Su****voz****me tranquiliza****. ****Y****lo quiero****exactamente****quién es****. ****Usted no****puede ver****su****belleza****, ****sólo****yo puedo****.** **= His voice soothes me. And I love him for exactly who he is. You cannot see his beauty, only I can. **

**Venid a****mí****mi****cubo****dulce****poco de azúcar.**** = Come to me my sweet little sugar cube. **


End file.
